


cherish

by sunshine_captain



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Established Relationship, Five Year Mission, Fluff, Intercrural Sex, Love, M/M, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:19:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8553553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshine_captain/pseuds/sunshine_captain
Summary: Jim explores, and then gets distracted.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Jim and Spock are so damned ROMANTIC I can't even keep it out of my porn. It's outrageous.

Jim sighs in pure contentment and pulls Spock closer with the hand he has on Spock's hip. They're laying together in Jim's bed, on their sides and pressed together delightfully almost everywhere.

Spock's eyes are closed as he dozes. It makes Jim feel warm all over that his Vulcan feels comfortable enough with him to sleep in front of him like this. Spock looks so innocent and vulnerable right now. He feels his breath catch as he watches him, and as he bends down to kiss his forehead, Spock stirs and opens his eyes.

"Jim," he murmurs, yawning the second he stops speaking

Jim keeps on, trails kisses down Spock's face, both eyelids, the tip of his nose. A longer one on his lips. Spock kisses him back, all soft and sleepy. Kisses down his neck make Spock bare his throat encouragingly, and as he gets to Spock's chest, Spock makes a little noise of happiness.

Jim doesn't even try to contain his smile. They slept in the same bed last night, and they've reached orgasm together twice, but for the most part they've been taking their time and going slowly. When they did get off together, it was after long, passionate kissing sessions and grinding together, still fully clothed. Now, laying together, this is the first time Jim has had Spock naked, the first chance he's had to explore Spock and find out what makes him feel good.

Jim rubs his nose against the dip of Spock's collarbone, fingers petting the soft hair on Spock's chest, falling in love with the feeling of Spock's body, the sensation of Spock's arms around him, his hands rubbing Jim's back, being so close to Spock. He knows already that he'll never, ever tire of it. Spock is the single most important being in his life, and being able to make love with him... It just adds another dimension to _them,_ to something already wonderful.

Jim reaches one of Spock's nipples and kisses it. Spock shifts minutely under his hands and Jim hums curiously. He sticks out his tongue and licks. Spock inhales sharply.

“Sensitive here, I see,” Jim says, meeting Spock's gaze.

“Ind- _ah!”_ Spock cuts off with a gasp as Jim puts his mouth over his nipple, sucking gently. Spock goes from lying still and quiet to groaning and digging his fingers into Jim's back in about two seconds, trying to get him closer.

It's beautiful. The noises Spock makes as Jim works his nipple with his tongue, rubbing the other one gently with his thumb. When Jim lifts his head to switch to the other side of Spock's chest, he whines in protest and grabs the back of Jim's neck, trying to keep him there.

“I'm just moving over,” he reassures him, licking and sucking on Spock's other nipple, moaning into Spock's chest at the sounds Spock is making, his whimpers, and the way he's rubbing himself against Jim's skin desperately. He's so wet, so needy, wordlessly begging for Jim to do more for him. It would be too cruel to ignore his need.

He crawls back up Spock's body after a few more minutes, because he can't bear to go any longer without kissing Spock. Spock returns it, and surprises Jim by rolling them over so that he's on top. Spock reaches between their bodies to grasp their hard cocks, holding them together as he thrusts against Jim, but Jim has a better idea. Spreading his legs, he guides Spock's dick between his thighs.

“Like this,” he breathes, threading his fingers through Spock's hair, unbearably aroused by the feeling of Spock's wet, slippery hardness sliding between his legs, rubbing against the sensitive underside of his balls. He takes himself in hand, matching Spock's rhythm.

Things went from slow, sweet exploration to frantic arousal quickly, but that's okay. This is good, too, and they have so much time to explore each other. They have so much to learn about each other, what feels good, what doesn't, what they want to try, their fantasies. So much to discover. Jim can't _wait._ It's going to be wonderful.

“Jim, you are so-- ah, ah,” Spock falters, in speech and movement, as he gets closer.

Jim squeezes his thighs tighter together for Spock, pumping his dick faster. He wants to come with Spock, or at least as close together as he can. He takes Spock's mouth in another kiss, clumsier than the others because they're both breathing hard and close.

Spock loses it first, getting Jim all messy with his come. He can feel it between his legs, slick and warm, and he throws his head back and comes, panting Spock's name.

He's completely useless for the first few minutes after he orgasms, so Jim lays there, eyes still closed, and basks in the feeling of Spock kissing him. He can feel the two fingers gliding up his neck, along his jaw, touching every bit of his face. Spock cherishing him, loving him. Jim opens his eyes and turns his head to the side just in time to catch the tips of Spock's fingers with his lips, kissing them softly.

Spock bends his head to kiss Jim on the mouth, grabbing both of Jim's hands with his own, rubbing their fingers together.

Nothing needs to be said.


End file.
